


Five

by madamteatime



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamteatime/pseuds/madamteatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You gave me five years – five incredible, frustrating, exciting, transformative years. I want to give you a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five

**Author's Note:**

> This is my last homin fic. Thank you for everything ❤

Changmin wakes to the sound of running water.

For a few seconds he just lies there and stares up at the ceiling, disoriented with sleep. Then he rolls out of bed and wanders over to the bathroom, yawning and leaving a trail of discarded clothes behind him. They’ve got a nice hotel suite – classy décor and a big bathroom with a spacious shower. Steam fogs the glass, obscuring the figure inside, but Changmin knows who it is without seeing him.

He slides the shower open and stands there naked, eyes following a rivulet of water down Yunho’s broad back, over his tight ass and along the back of his plush thighs. Yunho pushes wet hair out of his face and looks around at him. He’s unshaved and bare faced and perfectly, heart-meltingly gorgeous. 

He smiles and takes Changmin’s hand and draws him into the shower with him, and Changmin steps under the spray. 

Hot water beats down on them. Yunho slides an arm around Changmin’s waist and crowds close from behind. Changmin gasps when he feels Yunho’s erection against his thigh.

“Morning,” Yunho murmurs into his neck. 

“H-hey,” Changmin says. 

They don’t talk. Words are cheap and easily twisted; actions are simple, pure, like Yunho’s hand travelling down to his thigh and stroking through the water before wrapping around his cock.

Changmin lets his head fall forward against the tiles and breathes out. Yunho just holds his cock – doesn’t stroke him or start to get him off. He just thumbs the head a little, and Changmin feels himself start to swell in his palm as irrevocably as waves on a shore. 

 

_In 2011 Changmin bangs into their studio, teeth clenched and fire in his eyes, and says: “Let’s do it.”_

_Yunho swivels his chair around slowly to look at him._

_“Could you say it a little less angrily?” he suggests._

_“No,” Changmin grits out. “I need to be angry. It keeps me going.”_

_Yunho takes in the sunken hollows of his cheeks and his tight biceps and knows this is one argument he doesn’t want to get into right now. He looks away._

_“Fine. Practice starts tomorrow.”_

_Changmin gives a short nod. “Good.”_

_And that’s how they become a duo._

 

“You said last time was the last time,” Changmin says after a while. 

Yunho stops thumbing him and lets go of his erection. His hand slides up Changmin’s side, disturbing tiny streams of water.

“One last time is never enough,” he says. The _with you_ goes unspoken, hanging between them like clouds of steam.

“Then stop pretending it is,” Changmin grits out.

He’s tired of this game; tired of second-guessing himself, of Yunho, of _this_ , this unspoken thing between them that neither of them dares give a name to. He’s tired of pretending he wants to fuck when really he wants to make love, to be loved, and the only person he wants to do it with is the one standing behind him.

There’s a pause, then Yunho turns Changmin and traps him against the tiles. They press together, bodies hot and slick with water, cocks trapped between them.

“I thought,” Yunho breathes against his mouth. “That was what you wanted.”

Changmin searches his face, meets Yunho’s dark gaze and sees 11 years of what ifs and maybes and painful confessions reflected back at him.

“I love you,” he whispers.

Instead of replying Yunho kisses him, lets his lips and body speak for him. Changmin opens his mouth to it and loops his arms around Yunho’s neck, kissing back hot and fierce. They stay like that for long minutes, water stained kisses almost drowned out by the shower. When Yunho eventually draws back his lips are wet and red.

“Not in here,” he says. “I want to take you to bed.”

Changmin wants to make some smart remark, maybe tease him for being such a sap, but he’s dizzy with want so he just nods and lets Yunho lead him out. They dry off in between kisses, slow, lingering pecks and hard, deep kisses that leave Changmin tingling in places he didn’t even know could be aroused. Every time Yunho dips his tongue in his mouth it leaves him shuddering for more and he moans, helpless, caught, and completely okay with it.

They stumble back into the room and press together, lips hungry, hands running over soft skin. Yunho puts a hand in Changmin’s wet hair and cradles his head and kisses and kisses him, and the action is so unthinkingly sweet Changmin’s eyes flutter in pleasure. Yunho’s lips trail across his cheek to his ear and latch on, nibbling on the lobe and soft cartilage. Changmin flushes; his ears are so sensitive Yunho can get him hard just by kissing them. He squirms, whining softly as heat shoots through him, and Yunho gives a low chuckle.

“God you’re cute,” he murmurs. He tilts Changmin’s face and kisses his mouth again. Changmin slides a hand down Yunho’s body and wraps it around his cock, loving the weight and hard silk of it, and when he strokes slowly Yunho accidentally bites down on his lip.

“May I,” Changmin pants. Yunho seems unwilling to part from his lips, but he nods and Changmin slides down to his knees. For a few seconds he just strokes Yunho’s erection, licking his lips at the hard, thick length of it. Then he leans forward and wraps his mouth around the head and Yunho groans softly and lets his head fall back.

Changmin sucks him off slow and dirty, sliding down the shaft and back up until saliva slicks Yunho’s length hot and wet. He focuses on the head, sucking sweet and delicate, and strokes what he can’t fit in his mouth. Yunho gasps and moans his appreciation above him. He holds himself still and lets Changmin go at his own pace, disciplined even in a moment like this.

He’s a gentleman to the core and Changmin wants to break him. He wants Yunho to throw him on that bed and fuck him until he can’t breathe or think or speak, and in return he wants Yunho to be so satiated on him he can’t move. 

 

_In 2012 they fight; bitterly, pointlessly, constantly._

_Changmin wants to leave; Yunho wants to do things to him that keep him up at night, guilty and twisted up inside. He tells Changmin to go, then to stay, then to stop fucking with him and just make up his mind. Changmin responds by calling him a control freak, a slave driver, a failure of a leader and human being._

_Their bodyguards stop protecting them from strangers and start protecting them from each other, and their managers beg them to at least keep it together in public, think of your image for god's sake. Changmin dates a string of nameless women and they fight about that too – Yunho says he’s being reckless, someone might talk, someone could see, and Changmin bluntly tells him to fuck off and stay out of his life._

_Yunho spends a year watching Changmin like he’s a ticking time bomb, a bomb that he kind of wants to hold in his arms until he explodes into fireworks. He wakes at night to Changmin pressed against his side, apologetic and small, and wants to rip his own heart out of his chest so it’ll stop doing all these ridiculous things._

_They scratch each other up on stage and spit fire behind it, but it’s the tiny, perfect moments in between that are truly terrifying._

 

Changmin slides off his dick with a soft pop and looks up at Yunho. He widens his eyes and licks the head, lapping up precum, and Yunho looks down at him and strokes his cheek. His face is flushed and he’s breathing hard, and when Changmin puts his mouth back on him and sucks the tip he moans softly. 

After a few minutes Yunho draws him to his feet, eyes bright and lips wet, and kisses him with the taste of his cock still in Changmin’s mouth.

They stumble back and hit the bed and fall on it with grunts of surprise. Yunho puts both hands on his waist and hoists Changmin higher up the bed, and there’s a moment of confusion as they try to find a comfortable position. Yunho elbows Changmin’s side by mistake and quickly mumbles apologies against his mouth, kissing him harder.

“Ow,” Changmin laughs. “That’s going to bruise.”

Yunho pulls back with a gasp. “As if! It wasn’t even hard.”

“I bruise easily,” Changmin shrugs. Yunho presses kisses to his mouth, his cheeks, his neck, then slides lower and kisses his side. His concern is sweet – _he’s_ sweet, every glorious inch of him, and the sweetest part is when he gives Changmin a flirty look, slides down his body and puts his mouth on his cock.

Changmin closes his eyes and hums his appreciation as Yunho sucks him off. He cages Yunho between his legs and runs a foot up his side. Yunho leaves little kittenish licks around the head before sliding lower, making greedy, appreciative sounds around Changmin’s dick. It’s an exquisite sort of torture, and Changmin’s toes curl in the sheets as he arches up.

“Yunho,” he groans. “Hyung – please, just fuck me – ”

Yunho pulls off him with a slick sound and strokes his length, eyes hot with intent.

“I was going to make love to you instead,” he says, and his voice has gone all deep and sexy.

Changmin swallows, feeling warm and vulnerable and so, so exposed.

“I – yeah, I mean – me too – ”

Yunho smiles and kisses him. They shift slightly, settling together until they fit. Changmin draws his legs up and wraps them around Yunho’s torso, and gasps at the feeling of cold lube against his hole as Yunho sinks one finger in.

Yunho spends a long time preparing him, pushing in two and then three fingers until Changmin is a writhing, moaning mess under him. It’s been a month since the last time – a month of pining, wanting, hoping – and he’s tight. He feels the burn of Yunho’s fingers stretching him down to his toes and shudders when he eventually pulls them out.

Yunho slicks himself and lines up his cock, pressing in slowly and making Changmin feel each glorious inch of his length sliding into him. Changmin cries out and arches, his fingers digging into Yunho’s back as he pushes in and fills him so completely he can barely breathe.

 

_In 2013 Yunho stumbles during a practice and Changmin is there before he even falls to catch him, and in that split second where he’s suspended in Changmin’s arms Yunho’s entire world tilts._

_He sits in his bed and sends Boa agonised message after message, aware that he’s annoying her but also not really caring._

_/he’s my little brother – my baby brother – I have to protect him, even if it’s from me/ Yunho types frantically._

_/get a grip/ Boa is so done with him. /he’s not a baby anything, he’s a grown-ass man and it’s about time you started treating him like one/_

_/he is a tiny little baby! I feel like I practically raised him!/_

_/you don’t really believe that and we both know it/_

_/I do believe that!! he’s my little brother and this is very inappropriate!!/_

_Boa calls him._

_“Are you high?” she demands._

_“. . .I may have had one too many energy drinks at that shoot just now,” Yunho admits._

_“Oh my god,” Boa sounds like she’s probably rubbing her temples. “Can you please just talk to him?”_

_“I can’t talk to him, are you nuts? What would I say? Hey Changmin guess what, I – ”_

_The door swings open and Changmin stands there blinking at him. He’s freshly showered, cheeks pink and hair curling sweetly around his ears._

_Yunho snaps his mouth shut so fast his teeth hurt._

_“Gotta go,” he says quickly and hangs up._

_Changmin lifts an eyebrow. “Hey Changmin I what?” he asks._

_“Nothing,” Yunho squeaks._

_Changmin gives him a long, slow look, then saunters into the room and drops his wet towel in the middle of Yunho’s floor. He’s only wearing boxers which is kind of awkward, but not as awkward as him casually climbing into Yunho’s bed._

_“Scoot over,” Changmin says._

_Yunho scoots, face red and eyes frantic._

_“Uh – you can’t leave your towel like that it’ll grow mould,” he says._

_Changmin snorts. “Wow you really know how to kill the mood.”_

_“What mood?” Yunho’s voice cracks._

_Changmin rolls his eyes and gets comfortable on his side of the bed. “Whatever. I’m sleeping here tonight.”_

_“Wha – sleep in your own bed!”_

_“Your mattress is better. I really should’ve forked over that extra 5 grand.”_

_“I have back problems,” Yunho says, somehow feeling the need to defend his expensive mattress choices._

_“I know that old man,” Changmin yawns. “Turn the lights off please.”_

_Yunho gets up to do his bidding and gingerly slides back into bed. He doesn’t know what’s worse, sleeping next to a half-naked Changmin or the fact that Changmin stole one of his pillows and now he’s going to get a crick in his neck from sleeping on just one._

_His phone lights up with a message from Boa._

_/if he’s in your bed just man up and kiss him/_

_/please stop/ Yunho messages back helplessly._

 

Changmin gasps and Yunho fucks him, deep, hard thrusts that make the whole bed shake and his head reel. His legs cross on Yunho’s back, feet against his ass, and he holds on as Yunho fucks each breath and wordless thought out of him. 

Yunho lowers his head and kisses his neck, moans low and dirty into his skin as the sound of fucking fills the room.

“God you feel so good, you’re so hot and tight around me,” he groans. Changmin slides a hand in Yunho’s hair and holds on, mouth open around helpless cries.

“Hyung,” he whimpers. He puts a hand on his cock and jerks himself off. “Please – oh – ”

“Take it baby,” Yunho breathes. “You’re so hot for it, my cute little cumslut. Mine – ” he gives a particularly hard thrust and Changmin keens. “All mine. . .only mine – ”

“Yours,” Changmin pants. “Yours, only wanna be yours – ” 

Yunho kisses him, fierce and possessive, then rises up on his knees. He takes hold of Changmin’s legs, spreading them wider, and thrusts into him at a new angle. It makes his cock brush against his prostate and Changmin loses it, crying out and clenching down on each thrust. Yunho rams into him, brows furrowed and face intense with pleasure. He fucks the way he performs, with everything in him, like this is the last time. Arousal shoots hot and sweet through him and Changmin drowns, his moans loud and desperate until Yunho covers his body again. 

Yunho slows for a few minutes and just kisses him. Their tongues lap at each other, lips red and bee-stung, and Changmin slides into a whole new plane of pleasure. The world fades and there’s only Yunho, Yunho’s lips on his, Yunho’s hips working sensually as he thrusts into him, Yunho’s heart thumping frantically against his chest as they press together, as though if they try hard enough they’ll meld into one body. Changmin opens his eyes and strokes Yunho’s face, and Yunho pulls back and presses their foreheads together.

“Changminnie,” he breathes. “Baby – please don’t ever leave me – ”

“Never,” Changmin pants.

“I want you to be mine, only mine – ”

“Always. Always.”

He doesn’t know how to string words together anymore, incoherent with need as Yunho picks up the pace again. This time he’s not messing around; when he gets up on his knees again and fucks Changmin it’s like a revelation and Changmin drowns in it. The scent of sex fills his nose, Yunho’s hips smacking against his ass with each thrust. The sheets bunch and shift under him and he trembles with each thrust, mouth open around whimpers and soft cries. His hand drops off his cock and Yunho replaces it, jerking him off, faster, faster –

Orgasm tightens Changmin’s gut and moments later he arches his back and comes with a loud cry. He spills all over Yunho’s hand and his own stomach, trembling and trembling under Yunho for long moments as pleasure rips through him. 

 

_In 2014 they’re roughhousing in their dressing room and Yunho has his fingers in Changmin’s side tickling him until he squeals with laughter. Changmin spasms, trying to fight him off, and Yunho laughs and presses closer. They stumble against the wall, flushed and giggly, and then Changmin turns his head and presses his mouth against Yunho’s._

_Yunho goes still. It’s dry and close mouthed, a shy brush of lips. It could almost be a friendly peck if not for the fire racing through him. He gasps, and Changmin quickly pulls away and stumbles back._

_He stares at Yunho with wide eyes. He seems too scared to even run away, frozen on the spot._

_Unthinking, Yunho moves towards him, slides a hand around the nape of his neck and crushes their lips together._

_Years of pent-up desire swallow them and they kiss, hot and fierce and shuddering. Changmin’s fingers scrabble at his shoulders, digging in as he presses closer. Yunho pushes Changmin’s mouth open with his tongue and licks at him, and Changmin gasps and moans and licks back. Yunho turns them and slams Changmin against the wall, kissing him with all the frantic, shameful want he’d tried so hard to deny. He feels like he’s got no control, and he kisses Changmin until his mouth is bruised red and glistening._

_When they draw apart they’re both trembling, and Changmin gives him a weak smile._

_“About fucking time,” he says hoarsely._

_“Oh my god,” Yunho manages before they’re kissing again, and for a while he forgets everything but Changmin’s name._

 

Yunho slows, eyes dark and face soft with happiness as he watches Changmin come. When he starts thrusting again Changmin moans tiredly and melts under him. He pulls Yunho down and tightens his legs around him, clenching down on each thrust. He wants to feel Yunho’s orgasm, wants to see pleasure take him apart. 

“Come on hyung,” he breathes in Yunho’s ear. “Give it up for me. Fill me up. . .I want your cum in me. I want to feel it for days.”

Yunho buries his face in Changmin’s neck with a groan and Changmin runs greedy hands down his back. He’s too dazed from his orgasm to do much after that but lie there and let Yunho use his body like a fuck toy, content and satiated.

“Close,” Yunho breathes. He bites down on his lip, brows furrowed. Changmin leans up and gently tugs his lip away from his teeth and into his mouth and they kiss like that, breathless and wet.

It takes only a few more minutes for Yunho to finish after that. He cries out suddenly and shoves in deep, and Changmin gasps as his release fills him. Yunho trembles and trembles above him, completely taken over by pleasure. Changmin strokes his back, his hair, and holds on tight.

Yunho lets out a deep breath and kisses his neck, his cheek, then captures his lips and kisses Changmin slow and deep. They stay like that for several minutes with Yunho still inside, and Changmin tightens his legs around him and locks him in place. Yunho strokes his cheek while they kiss, his touch tender, and Changmin swallows as emotion rises in his throat. 

“I love you,” Yunho whispers against his lips. “God, Changminnie, I love you so much – you don’t even know – ”

“I know,” Changmin breathes. “I know.”

They breathe each other in, lips swollen red and cheeks flushed from sex. Eventually Changmin’s legs start to cramp and he lowers them. When Yunho finally pulls out of him they both groan at the loss and Changmin clenches, wanting to keep all his cum inside.

Yunho rolls onto his back and pulls Changmin into his arms. Changmin lays his head on his chest and closes his eyes, ready for a nap before they have to leave their little bubble and face the world again.

“Are you going to sleep?” Yunho murmurs, stroking his hair.

“Mm,” Changmin burrows against him and drops a kiss on his chest. “Just for a bit.”

“Okay,” Yunho tugs the covers up and tucks them around him, and Changmin drifts off safe in his arms. 

 

_In 2015 Yunho sits down the night before his enlistment and writes two letters._

_The first is to his fans, to be posted on the official website later the next day._

_The second is to Changmin._

_/My dearest Changdollie,_

_As I’m writing this you are in the middle of an intense game of beer pong with Donghae. I sincerely hope you win, partly because I like seeing you win at everything but mostly because I want enthusiastic victory sex. Either way I hope you guys don’t destroy my living room too much, for your own sake – you’re the one who’s going to clean it up after all ^^_

_I wanted to tell you some things before I go that seem sort of superfluous now but. . .bear with me anyway. I won’t ask you to wait for me. You are, as always, free to make your own choices – although I know you’ll miss me terribly haha._

_I don’t know what these two years will do to us, or where we’ll be at the end of it. I only know what I want right now. You gave me five years – five incredible, frustrating, exciting, transformative years. I want to give you a lifetime. I want us to stop pretending we’re anything but what we are. I want us to move back in together, not into my house or your house but our house. I want to wake up next to you every morning and go to sleep next to you every night. I want you to be mine – only mine._

_I want your happiness, even at the cost of my own happiness. I want – well. I suppose you get the idea._

_I think we’ll have plenty of time to think things over. Too much time probably. Just remember I’m that fool who’ll always come back to you._

_Forever yours,  
Yunho/_


End file.
